


Dean Knows

by aliceoflegend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceoflegend/pseuds/aliceoflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you stop the end of the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Knows

How do you stop the end of the world?

////

 

"How do you stop the end of the world?" These are the last words Sam said to him after their split, looking over at Dean from the passenger side of the Impala, from under his floppy bangs and long eyelashes, "How do you save humanity from itself?"

That conversation was the only thing Dean had thought about for months, for so long now that it hadn't occurred to him to think of anything else but trying to save the world. After all wasn't that what he was raised, no- trained, to do? To save people, to kill things? Wasn't that his self made motto?

Dean knows, deep down in that in the dark place- in which he tells himself doesn't exist, that he knows the answers. All the answers to all his questions, but Dean also knows that if he acknowledges these truths that the end is indeed here. It's not something he wants to contemplate. After all who wants to be around when the end of the world happens? Then again if he just stops he wouldn't have to be here for the end would he? All he has to do is let go, just give in and it would all be over and Dean would get one all access pass to heaven.

 

Dean can't help but think of all the things he would miss, the hassling pool, the drinking, the women, his Impala. He tries hard not to think of the things he already misses: his mother, his father, the dog that Sammy conned Dad to buy him when he was five,--- and Oh God Sammy. How had Dean failed Sam so incredibly badly? How had this happened to his family, why did they end up this way? hadn't Dean done enough?

Dean knows, he has always known, the the root of all their family's problem was not Demons, was not evil, and when he thought about it it wasn't even their father's fault either. Dean knew the root of all their family's problems are nothing less then celestial. 

Dean looks over at the empty seat beside him and then at the Polaroid picture of himself scowling, arm slung lazily around Sammy - age 15 grinning at the camera, hugging him close. Dean can remember that exact moment well enough to smile slightly at the memory. Sam and him when they were just brothers, before the world stopped making sense and went to hell. That day was one of the happiest days in Dean's life.

Dean Knows what he has to do now, and he gets out of the car and goes to his brother, who was standing alone a few feet away from where his Impala was parked.

"Hello Dean, do you know how to save the world yet?" Sam asks without turning towards Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy I do, I figured it out." Dean cocks his head to the side and studies his brother, noticing how he's changed after all those long months apart, while Dean is pondering how to save the world. Sam's hair has grown long enough that all the curl has straitened out, skin lighter as if the sun no longer shines when Sam is outside, and even Sam's trademark its-all-my-fault aura is gone. 

There's even a slight smile on his face when he finally answers Dean, "That's great, Dean. I knew you'd come. You've been always there for me." And suddenly Sam's right in front of Dean and it's times like this when Dean fully comprehends just how large Sam is. Then Sam's hands reach up to cup Dean's face, gently pulling Dean's eyes to his, "Are you sure this is your answer Dean?". 

Dean knows this is the moment to turn back, he knows that this isn't the answer, he wants to tell Sam no, I'm not sure, no you're wrong, no, just no; but the only thing that Dean can say to Sam is "Yes Sammy, it's always been you, I'll always choose you."

"So Dean, how do you stop the end of the world?" Sam asks again and Dean knows the answer now.

"The answer is," Dean replies, "we don't. We watch it burn."

And when Sam smiles, down at Dean through his black eyes, Dean knows he made the wrong choice- but he no longer cares, because he can think for the first time in months things other then about deciding, about choosing a side. As Sam's lips descend on Dean's, he knows that he's going to hell but that's okay he thinks. As long as Sammy by his side not even Hell seems as bad as it might have been and at least now he won't be alone. After all family should stick together right?


End file.
